guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Discord
Whats so great about this? is it because it's spammable? --Jamie 07:31, 26 May 2006 (CDT) :80 armour ignoring damage every 2 seconds for 5 energy? Skuld 09:00, 26 May 2006 (CDT) ::I guess Death necromancers might be doing something other than MMing then... --Jamie 09:02, 26 May 2006 (CDT) :::Armor ignoring? I never got that from the description of the spell. Because it's not shadow damage, isn't the damage still reducable? - —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Xis10al (talk • ) 13:55, 26 May 2006. ::::It's simply "damage" which means it's untyped, and thus ignores armor. - Greven 15:05, 26 May 2006 (CDT) edit by Ixl Raiden Ixl: shadow damage is armor-ignoring but can be reduced with protective spirit or protective bond or shelter the spirit. not sure about the other spirits :-P It's armour ignoring because that foe '''suffers' 15...63 damage., not you deal 15...63 damage Skuld 15:08, 26 May 2006 (CDT) Kinda too conditional a skill if you ask me. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:39, 19 July 2006 (CDT) :The cost, cast, and recharge are all low while the armor-ignoring damage is high. It would be unbalanced otherwise. --68.142.14.19 00:02, 20 July 2006 (CDT) Anyone wondering about the damage should just read the various issues on damage and Talk:Damage. And yes, it's obviously quite conditional. That's because it's otherwise extremely powerful. --JoDiamonds 16:47, 20 July 2006 (CDT) I'd say this skill is probably most useful in PvP with a Mesmer primary. Stick on 2 Hexes, add Accumulated Pain, then spam Discord. -Ellisthion 03:18, 18 October 2006 (CDT) :I wouldn't say so. Discord casts fast enough, and Accumulated Pain is accessible for speccing from a Necromancer primary. You can get Discord damage higher, too. --Ufelder 05:44, 18 October 2006 (CDT) Boolean logic Ok, following boolean logic, the target would need to be either enchanted OR (hexed AND under a condition) (''paranthesis used to illustrate my point). So, either that's right, which would make it even stronger than I though or they definitly need parenthesis/commas in there. --Theeth (talk) 16:36, 25 August 2006 (CDT) :english has no prioritisation operator (like paranthesis in equations), so this is going to be questionable anyways. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 16:57, 25 August 2006 (CDT) ::"Under the effects of a hex or an enchantment" is a single phrase, so it gets grouped together. The other phrase is "suffering from a condition." They're linked together with an and, so you get "condition and (hex or enchantment)." While English can be ambiguous, it isn't in this case. --Fyren 21:28, 25 August 2006 (CDT) Well, Discord is the best damage dealer out of ANY necro spell I know of. Maybe Icy Veins, but its not armor-ignoring. --Recon legend 18:00, 25 May 2009 (UTC)Recon Legend Spiking? NO!!!!!! Those stinky bastards at Anet nerfed discord! 70.15.4.45 15:27, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Combine with archane echo... can you spike this skill then?(nrgy will be a problem, but with 6 man doing this they will die fast, right?)(UnexistNL 01:47, 24 October 2006 (CDT)) :Why use Arcane Echo? Is a recharge of 2 not fast enough? Mask Of Insanity 17:11, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::Why even use 6 people? 5 would be enough.. maybe even 4, 5x 115 = 575 armor ignoring damage, every 2 seconds. I have a nice little HA build for this one made up =D --Dazra 03:19, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::Sure it recharges in 2 seconds but you DO double your dps if you take arcane echo. Not needed by any means but if your a N/Me anyways and you have an extra slot, why not? I cant believe so many people ask why...Ekrin 22:46, 6 February 2007 (CST) learn math its every 4 seconds (unless you do use arhane echo) 2sec casting time -damgage- then it recharges (2sec) 2sec casting -damage-... 2+2=4 only first time is 2 secodns,using archane echo will make it every 2 seconds. :Learn gameplay mechanics. Aftercast. –Ichigo724 18:46, 29 April 2007 (CDT) ::No, 2+2=5, duh. Big Brother says so! Draven Deadlesser 22:08, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, 2+2=4.75 --Macros 22:02, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Lol, it was a 1984 book reference. I forgot to sign. And how do you get the .75? Draven Deadlesser 22:08, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :::::2-second cast + .75 aftercast + 2 second cast. He just missed the reference is all. 22:10, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::I thought that Big Brother thing was your sig, and that it you typed it wrong because it doesn't link to anything... --Macros 22:14, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Oh... My bad. I copied the url from wiki, but I guess I did it wrong... Sorry... And thanks Felix, I haven't read up on aftercast in a while. I know some spells have different ones, however, I thought he meant some weird math thing that I was missing. Heh... Draven Deadlesser 23:56, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Well some spells did used to have a lengthened aftercast of 1.75 seconds, but last year an update removed all irregular aftercasts, so currently all skills in Guild Wars either have no aftercast (0.0s) or regular (.75s). 00:22, 4 April 2009 (UTC) buff Holy.... –Ichigo724 10:30, 2 February 2007 (CST) :...shit. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:30, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::It's official, Olias gets this now. I was waffling between giving him Discord or giving him FoC, and I think Anet made that choice for me. Zaq 14:49, 5 February 2007 (CST) :::Useful to take 5 ppl with discord and one with plague signet + signet of agony(Chillabans... ETC) in HA? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Sneakysmith12 ( ) }. ::::Suffering+Enfeebling Blood ? –Ichigo724 07:54, 6 February 2007 (CST) ::::: why cross attributes? stay in death: Rotting Flesh + Vile Miasma + discord = gg...give olias Tainted Flesh and this gets REALLY ugly for anything fleshy =D ::::::Yes, you couldn't possibly take 1 semi-curse necro so they wouldn't know what target's going to get hit. –Ichigo724 08:06, 7 February 2007 (CST) :::::::Meh, split attributes all you like, it's not like discord costs much to run, you don't need that much soul reaping, nor do you need more than 10 in curses to get the most out of the skills you'd be using, they last so long that they'd either had been removed or you'd have killed the target before they wore off. Ckal Ktak 13:57, 6 March 2007 (CST) I just went capping in Snake Dance with a nec, up to Maw the Mountain Heart in Dreadnought's Drift last night. She brought Discord; I was using my fire ele with Mark of Rodgort and an assortment of fire spells. It was really quick and easy wiping out mobs - I set them on fire, she'd hit them with discord, and down they go. Lots of fun. And I capped Mind Shock. (sorry, forgot to sign). --Jawn Sno 11:46, 22 February 2007 (CST) This skill is fun for PVE. I'm using it on a Me/N (Fast Casting/Curses/Death Magic) and it's pretty hectic trying to manage hexes and conditions to use Discord. It's a very fun way to PVE if you only bring Discord for damage and rest for interrupts/condition/hexes. Very hectic fun battles!--RedFeather 14:25, 20 February 2007 (CST) Don't just use this on your own, have Olias and the master of whispers take it too. Along with a battery of condition inducing spells and AoE hexes (Enfeebling blood, Rotting flesh, meekness and Suffering all work well). Demolishes enemies in the realm of torment in a way that I've never seen, paarticularly with a high lightbringer rank. Ckal Ktak 13:54, 6 March 2007 (CST) And Nerf What the hell is wrong with freakin ANet?--Nog64Talk 19:42, 7 March 2007 (CST) :They attempt the inevitable - balance. Mightywayne 20:04, 7 March 2007 (CST) :The nerf suck but you canstill use this skill pretty well if you're a mesmer primary, Darkdawn 20:18, 7 March 2007 (CST) ::WTF is wrong with anet??? as if necros deserve to be underpowered more??...i dont want to be a mesmer primary...why the f*** buff a skill if you are just going to kill it in the next balance? i didnt even seen much discord in pvp anyways?(aside, maybe THIS is how Anet (as mentioned in earlier update notice) is going to make mesmers more prominent in PVE? by nerfing all fast spike skills to FORCE mesmers on us???)...either that, or they want to limit death magic to MM only????!??!?! /fistshake at anetVanessa 04:31, 8 March 2007 (CST) :::If you didn't see Discord much in PvP, then you honestly need to PvP more. Discordway has been rolling rampant for a while now, and it was damn ugly to play against. Here's a fun screenshot to make you aware of how ridiculous that skill was. --Dirigible 05:51, 8 March 2007 (CST) ::::thanks for the screenie...and youre right, i dont pvp too much...i guess i wont see be seeing it now Vanessa 18:16, 8 March 2007 (CST) :::::I so dislike them for making mere PvE players suffering for the shit they abuse skills in PvP which I fking don't care about since I don't play it. They shall finally do a sperate database fpr PvP fs --217.185.135.227 08:14, 18 May 2007 (CDT) Guess it's a good thing I already got all the hero armor pieces from challenge missions I wanted for my necro with my Discord/MM build... --Shattered Self 20:58, 7 March 2007 (CST) You know what sucks? Drawing 3 teams in a row comprised of 4 heroes, spamming discord. The change was a poor one though. — Skuld 04:44, 8 March 2007 (CST) :The dammed skill is still effective, anet wth??? Some balance that was!-- BG (talk| ) 06:17, 8 March 2007 (CST) Heh..."Hey look those necros have there hands above their heads, oo look someone with a condition + hex on my team. Diver hexes. And 5 necros just did 0 damage." Yeah.. RIP Discord, it was nice knowing you, the old version was better (the 79 damage/1sec cast) --Dazra 08:49, 8 March 2007 (CST) Oh Noes ;_; --BabboElvis 09:45, 9 March 2007 (CST) Its still pretty poweful for me. I had it on myself with Olias and Master of Whisperers, all spreading conditions and hexes (which can give alot of degen themselves) and I was ripping the realm of torment up fairly easily still. Having the Nightbringer also is useful to counter the change :) There's gonna be alota happy d-shot rangers >_> P A R A S I T I C 00:01, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Well! KGYU just got absolutely owned by a rank 556 guild using Discord and Toxic Chill. With 2 heroes to boot. Could it be a return for Discordway? Nitroshockwave 04:39, 12 July 2007 (CDT) :Check this out, The Anti Social PALS, is a group of people who have been using Discordway since it came out, and they continued to play it through the nerfs and so forth. PALS played that tourney on the 11th of july and rolled most teams they came up against. I believe that they might just have something. Doyle6788 16:02, 12 July 2007 (CDT) :: Yeah, the team that beat KGYU was called The Anti Social, IIRC. Nitroshockwave 11:33, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :::It was indeed. Lord of all tyria 11:39, 13 July 2007 (CDT) Comparison with Necrosis Discord does slightly more damage for less energy than Necrosis. For 16 death, Discord will do 115 damage for 5 energy, with 2 second cast and 2 second recharge. That's 28.75 damage per second (DPS) and 1.25 energy per second (EPS). For 8 Sunspear (Castellan), Necrosis will do 80 damage for 5 energy, with 1 second cast and 2 second recharge. That's 26.67 DPS and 1.67 EPS. That's not a big difference in damage but the energy may be a problem. Discord does its damage in a larger spike which is better, but it's more easily interrupted. Since Discord is elite and your target needs a condition plus a hex or enchantment, while Necrosis only needs a condition or hex, that makes the argument for Discord pretty tough. Eddycurrents 21:23, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :umm, 8 in sunspear rank = 12 in normal rank, not 16-- (Talk) ( ) 21:26, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ::8 is a target a casual player might aim for, 10 requires farming/VQing, which takes a lot longer than buying a sup rune? Lord of all tyria 21:27, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Diffrence? there is completely no diffrence between the pvp version 01:07, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :Look at the cast time. King Neoterikos 01:09, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Does the two second cast make PvP Discord that much worse? Is it still worthy of being used in PvP? :It makes it much worse, yes. 07:15, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Easier to interrupt, spikes are much easier to spot and to prot against, spikes slower. That about it or are there things I missed?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:59, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Nazgir hit the nail on the head. The original Discordway was created for PvP, but just like Sabway, got adapted to PvE. Discord originally had a 2 second cast time, and was considered useless because of it. It was when Anet buffed it to 1 second that people started (ab)using it, and it got reverted back to 2 seconds in PvP, and thus, back to being considered useless. Similarly, when Vampiric Spirit got nerfed to 2 seconds, blood spike switched to using mesmer primaries for fast casting. --Macros 20:08, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I noticed that between every cast of Discord in PvE, you needed about 4 seconds (1 cast, 1 aftercast, 2 recharge). On the other hand, 5 is needed in PvP (2 cast, 1 aftercast, 2 recharge). So the one in PvE can be cast 25% more. So why exactly is the one in PvE that much better? -- 03:55, March 15, 2010 (UTC)Recon Legend :Aftercast doesn't need to be taken into account, since the spell finishes at the end of the cast time, and recharge begins then, ignoring aftercast. So it's 3 seconds in PvE, 4 in PvP, which is 33% more. But the more important part is that in PvE the enemies are pretty much completely and utterly mindless, and you also know when there will be interrupts or not. In PvP, spikes are harder to pull off when it takes longer to use something, interrupts are everywhere, and a 2s cast is a laughably easy target to nail. Add on top of that the significantly higher level of difficulty of getting the reqs for this to stick in PvP... --Gimmethegepgun 04:08, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Aftercast is only .75 of a second. ::Discord also works best on heroes, who know every single hex, condition, and enchantment on every single player on the map at all times, and only cast Discord on appropriate targets. They never waste it, unless the hex(s)/condition(s)/enchantment(s) happen to end while they're casting it (another reason why 2 seconds is bad!). And since you can't use heros in PvP anymore... --Macros 05:50, March 15, 2010 (UTC)